More Fun Comics Vol 1 9
Supporting Characters: * Lothar * Reynolds Antagonists: * Count Tauru ** his soldiers Other Characters: * throngs of Gavonians * Count de Wex * Princess Yonda Locations: * ** Royal Palace ** Black Tower | Writer3_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler3_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker3_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle3 = Along the Main Line: "The Holdup, Part 1" | Synopsis3 = At Allendale station, at night, amid a thick storm, a stealthy intruder knocks out the station agent. When train #4417 arrives, with Ed and Jake in the cab, the agent doesn't give the "clear" signal, so Ed stops the train. Ed and Jake enter the station and find the knocked-out agent, then the gun-pointing stranger steps into sight and starts giving orders. He forces Jake to send a telegraph message to Milton Junction, one that's calculated to put Express No. 51567 onto a collision course with No. 4417! | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * , engineer * Jake, fireman Antagonists: * Slick (not named yet) Other Characters: * Allendale Agent Locations: * Red Island R.R., Main Line ** Allendale Station ** Milton Junction Vehicles: * train #4417 * train #51567 | Writer4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle4 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 7" | Synopsis4 = In Patrania, Prince Philip doesn't know what's going on. Meanwhile at sea, Pincus sneaks around the enormous yacht, and tries to figure out why Spike has been kidnapped. He overhears that the ship's final destination is the country of Patrania, but in the process, he is discovered by a burly crewman. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pincus Other Characters: * Philip of Patrania Antagonists: * two big shots ** their crew Locations: * * * Patrania Vehicles: * Patranian Yacht | Writer5_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler5_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker5_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle5 = In the Wake of the Wander, Part 7 | Synopsis5 = Jumping from the burning blockhouse, Captain Grim reaches a limb of the distant tree, but it breaks off, dumping Grim upon a stranger, a white man in a white suit, who claims to be an honest trader, on good terms with the local Natives. Grim is suspicious and cautions his second-in-command to keep the crew together and stay put, while he sets off into the forest. He tracks the stranger to the Native village, and watches as he parleys with the Natives, too far away to hear. The Natives suddenly turn against the trader, and march him away as a captive. While Captain Grim follows them at a distance and tries to decide what to do, he spots a Native warrior behind him. Then just like that, the figure falls to the ground, dead, as the "Gray Death" claims another victim. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Grim's Crew: Holcomb, others Antagonists: * Hostile Natives Other Characters: * Trader Locations: * Island of Missing Men ** old blockhouse | Writer6_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler6_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker6_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle6 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 9" | Synopsis6 = Barry and Le Grand reach a radio and call for help. Then they fight their way from the radio room to the bridge, with a handgun and a fire hose. An amphibious bi-plane is dispatched to rescue the pair, bet before it can arrive, one of Fang-Gow's henchmen reaches the paralysis ray and trains it on Barry. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Locations: * , one mile from the mouth of the Seine River Items: * Fang Gow's Paralysis Ray Vessels: * Fang Gow's Yacht | Writer7_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler7_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker7_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle7 = Don Drake on the Planet Saro: "The Land of the Midgets of Zetruria" | Synopsis7 = Krenon fires the cannon at Don, but misses and hits the sea beast instead. Betty bare-handedly defeats the midget priests, and turns her attention to Krenon. Unfortunately, help arrives at precisely the wrong time, as the Riders of the Winged Death swoop out of the sky, on their flying bugs. One of them nails Krenon with a thrown spear. Betty is distracted, and is unable to keep the wounded Krenon from cutting the rope supporting Don, who plummets into the sea. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Zetrurian people ** Riders of the Winged Death Antagonists: * Krenon, Zetrurian Guard Captain * Zetrurian High Priests Alien Animals: * Zetrurian Sea Monster * "Winged Death" flying cavalry bugs Locations: * Items: * Drake's Atomic Energy Gun * Zetrurian Cannon Vehicles: * Drake's Sphere Ship | Writer8_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler8_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker8_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle8 = Henri Duval: "The Duped Musketeers" | Synopsis8 = While Henri Duval is on the roof of the inn, the Musketeers capture Louis and Cecile, and are still looking for Henri. Leaping from the rooftop, Duval yanks a passing musketeer off his horse, and steals his uniform and sword. He then fools the musketeers into searching a nearby alley instead of guarding their prisoners. Henri leaps aboard Cecile's horse and gallops away, along with Louis and the Nobleman, with the cursing, shooting musketeers in hot pursuit, not far behind them! | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * King Louis * Nobleman * Cecile Antagonists: * false Musketeers Locations: * , | Writer9_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler9_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker9_1 = W.C. Brigham | StoryTitle9 = Jack Woods: "Pancho Villa, Part 9" | Synopsis9 = Unsure if Jack has succeeded in defeating the bandits, Dolores guards the cave, resolving to kill her father and herself rather than fall bck into the bandits' hands. Pancho Villa and his gunmen meanwhile are searching the desert for both of them. And unknown to Villa (who thinks him dead), Jack races against time to reach Dolores and Don Miguel in time. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Pedro Valesque ** many soldiers Locations: * , ** "Mile High" mountain *** cave ** surrounding hills | Writer10_1 = Stan Randall | Penciler10_1 = Stan Randall | Inker10_1 = Stan Randall | StoryTitle10 = Slim Pickins: "Escaped Ape, Part 1" | Synopsis10 = Slim waits until the pie-eating ape falls asleep, then sneaks away. He gets pretty far, but the friendly gorilla easily catches up. Slim shoves the gorilla into a swimming pool; it can't swim. A newsboy alerts Slim to a reward ($100!) posted for an escaped circus gorilla! Slim dives into the pool and attempts to rescue the flailing ape. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Animals: * Pippo, gorilla (not yet named) Locations: * Gloomdale ** Woods ** City Park | Writer11_1 = Robert Louis Stevenson | Writer11_2 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler11_1 = Sven Elven | Inker11_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle11 = Treasure Island: "Episode 5" | Synopsis11 = In Bristol, Squire Trelawney purchases and refurbishes the Hispaniola, then confers with Long John Silver, who offers to assemble a crew for him. Sailing day approaches, and Jim bids his mother farewell, then Jim and Redruth ride to Bristol in a coach. Tomorrow morning, they shall set sail. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Widow Hawkins * Dr. Livesey * Squire Trelawny Antagonists: * Long John Silver Other Characters: * Redruth Locations: * Western Coast of , mid-18th Century ** Admiral Benbow Inn ** Squire Trelawney's Estate ** Bristol Items: * Captain Flint's Treasure Map Vessels: * The "Hispaniola" | Writer12_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler12_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker12_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle12 = Buckskin Jim: "The Mountain Lion, Part 2" | Synopsis12 = Jim is being lowered into the canyon on a rope when a cougar attacks him, and his rope breaks. Boy and cougar plunge into the river below. Jim surfaces and swims toward shore, when a man in a canoe comes along and fishes him out of the water. He offers to help find a way for the wagon train to cross the river canyon. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Halliday's Prairie Schooner Company * Trapper Pete Animals: * Mountain Lion Locations: * Old West, | Writer13_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler13_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker13_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle13 = Bob Merritt and His Flying Pals: "The Mystery Plane, Part 5" | Synopsis13 = Bob and his new sponsor have reached a deal, now the whole team pitches in to prepare for the trip to Alaska. The fake prospector meanwhile sends a coded telegram to his partner in San Francisco, who in turn sends a coded cablegram to a distant Asiatic military airfield. Soon two groups of three planes each take off, and fly, via Nome, Alaska, toward the Yukon territory. Meanwhile in San Francisco, at the gang's hide-out, the real Prospector Jake gets himself loose from his bindings and escapes from the house. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * , Gentleman, Adventurer, and Inventor Supporting Characters: * Buzz * Shorty Other Characters: * Brandon * Prospector Jake Antagonists: * Prospector Impersonator Locations: * ** Merritt's Airfield * Asiatic Airfield * Nome, * | Writer14_1 = Eugene Koscik | Penciler14_1 = Eugene Koscik | Inker14_1 = Eugene Koscik | StoryTitle14 = The Professor: "Zopsaurus" | Synopsis14 = The Professor needs a Zopsaurus for his next great experiment, so he assembles an expedition to Africa, to capture one. His wealthy brother Noah, from Australia, will finance the expedition and he will join it. Noah buys a sturdy ship, for $3000, cash. Schnooper and Schnatcher join the crew. Unknown to all of them, the three burglars from the Professor's earlier adventure are also aboard, having joined the crew themselves. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Professor Joshua Other Characters: * Noah, Joshua's brother * Schnooper * Schnatcher Antagonists: * three burglars Vessels: * sturdy ship from Universal Shipbuilding Co. | Writer15_1 = Henry Kiefer | Penciler15_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker15_1 = Henry Kiefer | StoryTitle15 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 9" | Synopsis15 = Wing gallops across the desert to the scene of the caravan attack; the dead and dying lie strewn about. One old man, Ibn Hajez, is able to point out which way they went, and tells Brady of the kidnapped young American woman. Wing writes out a note for Slim and leaves it with the old guy, along with his canteen, and heads off after the abductors. Soon both Brady and his horse are dying of thirst, and shortly after they catch their first sight of the retreating marauders, the beast falls down and dies. Wing staggers on, but he's already half dead himself. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Slim Antagonists: * Ali Ben Saad ** Bedouin Marauders Other Characters: * Laurel Deane * trade caravan company ** Ibn Hajez Locations: * | Writer16_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Penciler16_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Inker16_1 = A. Leslie Ross | StoryTitle16 = Brad Hardy: "The Living Ape God" | Synopsis16 = Brad and Lorraine are cornered by the Ape Men in a brightly-lit temple, with an idol of the ape-men's god. Brad grabs a big rock and smashes in the head of the closest ape-man; the others hesitate. Then the giant idol comes to life, and grabs Lorraine by the wrist! | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Prince Kardos, of Agharti Antagonists: * God of the Ape Men ** Ape Men Locations: * ** Kingdom of the Ape Men | Writer17_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler17_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker17_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | StoryTitle17 = Little Linda: "The Bank Robbers, Part 1" | Synopsis17 = Little Linda waits until Bill falls asleep then quietly slips away, hikes down the road a ways, tries hitch-hiking, and gets kidnapped by two bank robbers. One robber thinks that having Linda around makes them look less like bank robbers; the other argues that it makes them look like kidnapping bank robbers. They have a hide-out in these hills, and enough bushes to hide their car. They feed Linda, and treat her okay, but she has figured out how much trouble she is in and is just starting to figure out what to do about it. Meanwhile not far away, a roomful of policemen are working over a map, and believe they have figured out where the robbers are hiding out, and have sent a lot of squad cars to that area. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bill, tramp Antagonists: * Butch, bank robber * Slim, bank robber Other Characters: * local police dept. Locations: * out in the country | Writer18_1 = Harlan David Haskins | Penciler18_1 = Harlan David Haskins | Inker18_1 = Harlan David Haskins | StoryTitle18 = Magic Crystal of History: "In Ancient Egypt, Part 9" | Synopsis18 = Word of the strange children's mission, to summon aid from Tutankamen's brother, has worked its way thru the Pharaoh's army's ranks, and stiffens the resolve of these defenders. Before the next dawn, when the expected attack comes, it is battled back with great vigor, and the attackers are routed! Amid the confusion, Bobby and Binks clasp hands and run away from the enemy camp. They still are guided by the star that they've been shown, leading them to Tutankamen's brother's stronghold. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * ** his courtiers and servants Antagonists: * Priests of Ammon-Re ** their army Locations: * , 26th Century BC | Writer19_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler19_1 = Russell Cole | Inker19_1 = Russell Cole | StoryTitle19 = Woozy Watts: "Two Bit Dinner at Mike's" | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Woozy Watts | Writer20_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler20_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker20_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle20 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 6" | Synopsis20 = At night, at sea, aboard the USS Hornet, a mutiny is in progress. The captain meanwhile is out of his quarters, and makes an impromptu tour of the ship, and finds Jack Dewey in the hold, in chains. Dewey tips him off to the mutiny, but there's not a lot they can do about it. At daylight, having failed to find the missing captain, the mutineers change course, toward some islands, where they plan to hide and disguise their captured ship. They find and capture the captain, but Dewey escapes over the side. | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Smith (not yet named) ** his crew Antagonists: * pirates * mutineers Vehicles: * Era: * | Writer21_1 = J. Muselli | Penciler21_1 = Bill Patrick | Inker21_1 = Bill Patrick | StoryTitle21 = Hubert | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Hubert | Writer22_1 = Hal Sherman | Penciler22_1 = Hal Sherman | Inker22_1 = Hal Sherman | StoryTitle22 = Rusty: "No Brakes" | Synopsis22 = Rusty swipes his dad's car and crashes into another car, twice. The other driver gets even by towing Rusty's dad's car to the city dump and pushing it in. | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Rusty Other Characters: * Other Driver | Writer23_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler23_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker23_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle23 = 2023 Super Police: "Captain Kiddlaw, Part 9, the Cave" | Synopsis23 = On a rocky outcropping halfway down the cliff, Rex, Axel, and the guard have all survived their long fall, and are pulling themselves together. Leaving Kiddlaw's stunned henchman behind, Rex finds a cave, and figures it will pass right thru the lava hills, so he and Axel enter it. A stream runs thru the cave and they follow it. They find a boat. Rex has one flare; he lights it off so they can take a good look around. A riot of howling echoes forth as the cave is lit up. | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Axel Yoke | Writer24_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler24_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker24_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle24 = Doctor Occult: "The Vampire Master, Part 4" | Synopsis24 = The Vampire Master is Bart Moore, a rejected suitor of Mrs. Amster. Doctor Occult and Sander Amster are thwarted by a dropped-in set of iron bars, with Mrs. Amster inside the room with the villain. Another door to that room opens, and a duplicate of the Vampire Master drags a duplicate of Mrs. Amster into the room. With the push of a button, Moore makes the duplicate Vampire Master vanish, and boasts that with his Thought Materializer, he can create and destroy any figure he can imagine! He materializes and dematerializes six different monsters just to illustrate his polnt, then announces his intention, to rule the world and make Mrs. Amster his queen. The soulless duplicate of Mrs. Amster flips out and attacks the Vampire Master, wounding him gravely, then turns to attack Mrs. Amster; but Moore dematerializes the creature just in time! The real Mrs. Amster throws an electric switch which opens the barred doorway, letting Amster and Occult into the room, while the fatally wounded Vampire Master throws a switch which engulfs his laboratory in flames! The Amsters and the Doctor barely escape the carnage. | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Sander Amster * Mrs. Amster Locations: * Vampire Master's Lair Items: * Moore's Thought Materializer | Notes = * Published by More Fun, Inc.. Last issue it was "More Fun Magazine, Inc." * Starting this issue, Tom Cooper's Along the Main Line and Buckskin Jim and In the Wake of the Wander and Midshipman Dewey, all expand to two pages. ** Along the Main Line begins its first continued story. ** Last month Buckskin Jim was 1/2 page. * Starting this issue, Leo O'Mealia's Bob Merritt expands to two pages. * First issue for A. Leslie Ross on Brad Hardy, which expands to two pages. ** The Rat Men of the Black Magician have apparently been successfully escaped from, at the end of last episode, because in this episode the bestial villains are Ape Men. * Last issue for Charley Fish by Vincent Sullivan. ** Also final use of a one-page comic strip for the cover. * First issue for Creig Flessel art on Don Drake on the Planet Saro, which expands to two pages. * First issue for Hubert by J. Muselli and Bill Patrick. Two-page slapstick comedy with no captions nor dialogue. * No Ivanhoe episode this issue. The feature returns next issue. * Starting this issue, W.C. Brigham's Jack Woods and Sandra of the Secret Service both expand to two pages. * Starting this issue, Whitney Ellsworth's Little Linda expands to two pages. * First issue for Harlan Davis Haskins's story and art on Magic Crystal of History, expands to two pages. * This issue Eugene Koscik's The Professor expands to two pages, and sets up a cliff-hanger, but this is its last appearance. * No Rambler Jim story this issue. The feature returns next issue, with an origin story. * First and last issue for Rusty by Hal Sherman. * Starting this issue, Slim Pickens by Stan Randall expands to two pages. * Starting this issue, Spike Spalding by Vincent Sullivan expands to two pages. * Starting this issue, Treasure Island by Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson and Sven Elven expands to two pages. * Last issue for Henry Kiefer script and art on Wing Brady, which expands to two pages. ** Next month this feature drops out of the line-up, but it returns in , written and drawn by Tom Hickey. * First issue for Woozy Watts by Russell Cole. Two pages, published out of sequence and separated by many pages. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** "Hello Again!", by Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson and Vincent Sullivan, promoting the new, relatively smaller format for More Fun Comics. ** "Bobby and Scotty", by Harry Lewis. Two pages, published out of sequence and separated by many pages. ** "Pelion and Ossa", by Al Stahl, now expanded to two pages. ** "Talk About Talkies" (text article), by Mary Patrick, which on this page is spelled "Partrick". ** "Acorn Antics" (2-page drawing), by Creig Flessel ** "King High", (5-page text story) by Vincent Sullivan ** "Books" (text article), by Edith Brittin ** "Chubby", by Hal Sherman | Trivia = * This issue of More Fun Comics was the first standard sized comic book. * Tom Cooper signs his In the Wake of the Wander story as "Mac Fergus". * Russell Cole signs his Woozy Watts story as "Alger". * Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster sign their Doctor Occult story as "Leger and Reuths". | Recommended = | Links = * Read The Gavonian Affair, Part 9 online. }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances